


Just Enough Spirits

by the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser



Series: the drunkards [3]
Category: Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: I hate them so much, M/M, if you watched the episode you know exactly what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser/pseuds/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser
Summary: THEY KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THEY DID THEY GOTTA DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCESAbout Ryan's log comment.I hate themthis gonna be short as hell bc I'm ace and hate writing this shit but this feels fucking necessary
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: the drunkards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990687
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Just Enough Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> i am MAD

Shane broke his glass with his finger. His _finger._

How the hell was that even possible? He must be strong. 

As Shane read his next story, Ryan couldn't help but notice now nice Shane's hands were. And how good his hair looked. And how lanky everything about him was. He was just... hot. 

Also, Ryan was drunk. Completely hammered. He hardly had any wits about him at this point. So he just kept staring at Shane, making dumbass comments and laughing. Meanwhile, though, he was starting to get a bit of a hard-on. He didn't know why. 

"You know, I want some more orange." 

"Hm?" Ryan asked, sneaking out of his daydream about Shane's fingers. Shane was getting down on the grass and using the stick thing to get the top off of the fire. 

"Let's use up the rest of these logs," he said. 

Ryan snorted. "I have a log on standby." 

"Really?" Shane asked. He looked around. "I don't see it." 

"Yeah," Ryan chortled, "no one will be able to see it." 

"Well, if you wanna come and throw it in, go ahead," Shane said nonchalantly. Even drunk, he was cool and collected. It turned Ryan on. 

At least he was smart enough to keep his legs crossed. At the end, they threw the stories into the fire. Shane was saying some shit, and Ryan wasn't paying attention until Shane said, "I love you." 

That made Ryan look over to him quickly only to find that he was talking to the camera. 

Shane went to go pee. Ryan also went to go pee because he had managed to calm down. Don't get him wrong, he was still horny, but he didn't have a boner anymore. He wanted to kiss Shane. 

He was going to kiss Shane. 

Walking (read: stumbling) out of the bathroom with a purpose, he ran into a wall on his way to the living room, where Steven was talking slowly, trying to get something through to Shane. Shane was nodding even though it didn't look like he understood anything that was being said to him. 

Was this a good idea? 

Ryan pushed Steven aside and climbed on Shane's lap, both he and Steven exclaiming in surprise. 

He grabbed Shane's face and pulled him in for a messy kiss. Shane kissed him back right away. Steven was yelling something. He didn't care. All he cared about was Shane's tongue in his mouth and the fingers he planned to have shoved up his ass. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's short because things don't have to be long to be good (just be a lesbian :)) 
> 
> fuck them 
> 
> fuck you (lovingly, tho. i love y'all)


End file.
